His Wife: Included
by The Madness Of My Life
Summary: Ciel and Lizzy are married and Ciel think it is high time that Lizzy gets to know what she has married into. Something comes up and Ciel, once again, have to aid the Queen as her faithful dog. Though this time Lizzy gets to go with him. CielXLizzy!
1. His Wife: Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

Ciel walked through his mansion, thinking back on the years that have passed since his, at-the-time fiancé, Lizzy had been taken from him. True they had gotten her back again, but the experience of having lost her in the first place was truly terrifying. While he may not have showed it very well he really did care a lot for her.

On the way to his study he caught sight of his reflection in one of the mirrors that hung around the place. He now stood at 6 feet 2 inches and was 17 years old. He looked like his father, though without the mole under his left eye, with the patch in front of his right eye.

After a second or two he continued his journey to the study, where Lizzy was waiting for him. Though they had been married for a little over two months he still hadn't told her about the contract he had with the demon and that she could be made widow at young age. This was actually what he was going to talk with her about when he asked her to meet him for a late lunch, which was brought by Sebastian. As usual.

As he neared the room he felt an unexplainable fear starting to settle in his stomach; he was going to tell Lizzy about the contract. Something he had never done to anyone. He feared that she could not, _would_ not accept him. He considered for the hundredth time not telling her, keep her in the dark, but deep down he knew that it would hurt her more if he died and she didn't know why than he died and she knew.

When he got there he found her sitting in one of the chairs at the little table, smiling as she watched him enter and sit on the other chair. Sebastian had already delivered the lunch and stood next to them awaiting his masters orders.

''Good afternoon, Lizzy,'' Ciel said with soft smile only her presence could bring out.

''Good afternoon, my Lord,'' she returned the greeting.

Over the years Lizzy had stopped growing, so she now stood at 5 feet 7 inches and was 18 years old. She had let her hair grow so that it now reached her lower back and instead of her usual tied up hair dress, she now let it fall free. She had also gained some curves through the years, her chest wasn't overly large, though it was bigger then average, and she had gotten a nice bum with all aunt Frances training.

''Todays lunch consists of poached salmon with spinach salad and with grilled mushrooms of the season,'' came from the dark butler as soon as his master sat down.

''Thank you, dismissed'' Ciel said without looking at him.

''You wanted to talk to me?'' Elizabeth asked while cutting into her salmon.

''Yes, there is something I have wanted to talk to you about for a while,'' he said, also starting on his lunch.

''I want to tell you about the Faustian contract I have with Sebastian and the consequences there is for you.''

* * *

**This story is mix of both the manga and the anime, and what Ciel means with that Lizzy was taken refers to the anime where she is almost turned into a poppet.**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can, but school is starting again so it might take a while.**

**Any and all mistakes pointed out will be fixed as soon a possible, I'm counting on you! [_EDIT: My dear Nee-chan have pointed out some of my mistakes and they have now been corrected]_**

**Caroline ^_^**

**Posted: ****April 9, 2****012**


	2. His Wife: Enlightened

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, otherwise the would be lots and lots of little Phantomhives running around calling Ciel 'daddy' and Elizabeth 'mummy'.**

* * *

''I want to tell you about the Faustian contract I have with Sebastian and the consequences there is for you.''

**New Chap. His Wife: Enlightened**

''W-wha-what?'' Lizzy yelled in disbelief.

Ciel sighed. This was not going to be easy in any way. He really did not want her to be involved, but as his wife she had the right to know. ''This will take a while to tell seeing as it is nether easy for me to talk about nor is it all that believable, so just sit and eat then I will talk''

''All of this began on the night my parents got murdered,'' Ciel started his story, ''I was captured by some lowlife and sold on the black market to a nobleman, who branded me like some piece of cattle,'' he chuckled at this, though it was by no means a happy chuckle, it was filled with bitterness of what had happened. ''They started sacrificing the children, trying to awaken something or someone. When they killed me, I found a thread to grab onto. Sebastian was summoned and we made a contract.''

After saying this Ciel untied his eye pad and let it drop, however still keeping his eye closed. ''Will you stand to see our contract?''

''Ciel...'' Elizabeth said, not knowing wether to feel sorry for Ciel or disgust for what those animals had done to him, ''Is, is this why you wear an eyepatch?''

''Hai,'' he said, hoping that she could accept him, though should she not he would let her divorce him if she so wished. Naturally he would provide for until she found a new husband, but he had rather she stayed with him as his wife.

''I'm happy you finally let on you secret, as your wife I should stand beside you no matter what, so that is what I am going to do,'' he wondered, not for the first time, if she could read his mind. Ciel slowly opened his right eye, looking at her.

''This is Sebastian's mark''

''Is it the only evidence of the contact?''

''Iie. Sebastian! Show her you mark,'' Ciel ordered him.

''Yes, My Lord!'' he took off his glove and showed his hand to her.

Lizzy stared at the mark and the black nails. ''So that was how you do all those things...'' she trailed off in wonder.

''Yes, My Lady,'' the demon said with a smirk.

''Ciel, you said it will have some consequences for me, what do they entitle?'' remembering the first thing he said in their conversation.

Ciel sighed and looked sadly at her, ''A contract like this, is made for mutual gain. I get the ability to claim revenge for my family and Sebastian get, Sebastian get...''

''I get to eat my Master's soul,'' the butler answered coldly, smirk still intact.

''Wha? No! You can't!'' Seeing her going into a hysteria Ciel stood up and pulled her over to the loveseat, leaving their lunch half finished.

''Lizzy, calm down'' Ciel ordered, ''It's not going to happen for a while, at least, I think,'' he said meekly while putting his arms around her shoulders, a difficult task as they where sitting down.

''There is nothing for you to worry about, if it get to that I have insured that you are well taken care of,'' Ciel soothed her worries. ''I have ordered Sebastian to keep you out of danger after my death and you are free to use the Phantomhive wealth, until you find a suiting husband, then the rest will go to the Queen'' Lizzy looked shocked at him as the words left his mouth.

''What about your heir, do they not get anything?''

''Heir?'' Ciel looked dumbfounded at her.

At this time Sebastian found it necessary to interfere, ''I think, My Lord, that lady Elizabeth is referring to the fact that she is with child.''

''Huh?'' was the most intelligent answer Ciel could give before his world faded into blackness.

* * *

**Hope I'm not going to fast.**

**As always please tell me if there is something missing or some mistakes [EDIT, My Nee-chan have been at it again and told me of my mistakes, so they have been corrected],**

**Caroline ^_^**

**Posted: April 15, 2012**


	3. His Wife: On The Move

**Disclaimer: *sitting in an EMO-corner crying over the fact that Kuroshitsuji will never be mine... TT_TT***

* * *

''Huh?'' was the most intelligent answer Ciel could give before his world faded into blackness.

* * *

''-iel? Wake up Ciel,'' Said person opened his eyes and looked up at his beautiful wife. He looked around him and saw that he was lying in his bed, As he lay there, looking up at Lizzy, he slowly recalled what had accured earlier in the study.

''Is it true, Lizzy? Are you really with child?'' He stared up at her.'' Was Sebastian telling the truth?''

''Yeah,'' She said smiling,''We are going to be parents.''

They stayed silent for several minutes before it was broken by someone knocking at the door. Surprised by the sudden noise they looked away from each other and Ciel told the person to enter.

''Botcha, I have to in form you of two guests waiting in the parlor,'' The black cladded butler told his master. ''The gentlemen, Charles and Charles, are awaiting you.''

''The Queen's butlers, right?'' Lizzy asked.

''Yes, well lets not keep them waiting,'' Ciel said, getting out of the bed. ''Lizzy, make sure the tea is prepared. Sebastian, get my clothes!''

''Yes, My Lord!'' They yelled at the same time.

* * *

Ten minutes later.

* * *

The Queen's butlers, Earl Charles Grey and Sir Charles Phipps, was sitting in the comfortable chairs and drinking tea with the Lady of the Manor, Elizabeth Phantomhive, in one of the manors many parlors. The butlers were sitting in the couch, while Lizzy was sitting on a loveseat opposite of them.

''So, Lady Elizabeth, how is married life treating you, if I may ask?'' Questioned the shorter butler her.

''It is very satisfying, if must know, Earl Grey,'' Answered Lizzy with a small smile.

''Can we be expecting heirs any time soon?'' Inquired the tall one.

''Yes, there will be children in this manor again in about 8 months'' She smiled at the thought of little children run through the halls, Ciel and her's children to be exact. It would make manor seem alive again.

''Can we expect hi-'' Phipps didn't get to finish as in the same second the door opened and the Lord of the manor entered. ''The Queen's watchdog, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, quite some time since we last spoke.''

Ciel looked at the butlers, dislike clear in his eyes. ''Earl Grey, Sir Charles, not long enough. I take that something is troubling the Queen?'' He sat down next Lizzy and she instantly leaned against him.

''The Queen have been receiving reports of children missing from their families near the town of Ipswich, it worries her. At the same time there have been several reports of a black cladded man working for the families just before the children goes missing'' Sir Charles told him.

''Naruhodo, then I must play the role of a faithful dog and lay her worries to rest then,'' Ciel looked at his wife, ''Lizzy, I have to work, please take care of yourself while I am absent.''

''No Ciel, I am not having you leave me to stay back yet again, I am your wife, I am going with you!'' She protested.

''Lizzy, this will be dangerous and I will not have you or our heir put in dangers way!'' It wasn't that he didn't want her with him, because he truly did, but he could not have her exposed to danger, especially now that she was caring the only heir to the Phantomhive family.

''I will not be in any danger as long as I am with you. It is more likely that I am killed in your absence rather then being with you so that you can protect me.'' She tried to tell him. She would not be left behind anymore, not like when they were younger and she always had to stay safe, _away_, from where Ciel was 'working'.

''My Lord, if I may come with a solution?'' All eyes turned to the black dressed butler, he had stayed silent so far, so they had forgotten about him. ''You could bring Lady Elizabeth and have her input in the case, while you could protect her and make sure your heirs stay unharmed,'' The glare Sebastian sent his Master spoke clearly; Bring her with you, I will not have any of your whining about her safety, in addition I can protect her and her little brat.

''Very well, Lizzy you are coming with os.'' He decided. ''Sebastian! Prepare for our journey.''

The butler bowed and turned to leave, as he closed the door after him on could here him say;'' This will be fun.''

* * *

**Sorry!**

**This took longer then I thought but school have been giving me hell so I didn't have the time to write. **

**Mistakes that I am informed of will be corrected as soon a possible :D**

**Caroline ^_^**


	4. His Wife: Arriving

**Disclaimer: _'_****_'My Preciousssss''_ *Holding a copy of a Kuroshitsuji book* ****_''Me owns Precious''_**

***Nee-chan sees me* ''Bad girl! Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuij!''**

** *Moving back to EMO-corner* TT_TT**

* * *

**Near Ipswich**

* * *

''Did the family take you in?'' Asked the person hidden in shadows.

''Yes,'' Said the man not covered in shadows. He was tall, had black hair, wore glasses and was dressed in a black suit. He looked quite like butler, though everyone would be a bit put off by his eyes. One could see his eyes glowing in the badly lit room.

They were standing in a room at the back of a little bar, the only one in the town. It was old and worn, the tree planks filled with holes from termites and the roof was leaking when it rained. It was the one place in the town where you could drink, so it was almost always full. The men where using one of the room in the back, those rooms where usually used by hookers but an occasional business deal was also seen. It was the principle of 'what happened in the room, stays in the room'.

The other man stepped out of the shadows. He was short, a little fat but you could still see he had some muscles, and had obviously lived a hard life, not that he was old, he was only 35 but he didn't have it easy. He was the owner of a little shop, a butcher. It was tough nowadays, since the price for meat skyrocketed.

''Keep it up for a week, then bring me the result'' The butcher ordered.

''Yes, your Highness!''

After that they left the room and each went off to do their work.

* * *

**Ipswich**

* * *

Lizzy was a very happy woman when the carriage stopped, signaling their arrival. It had taken them three hours to get from London to Ipswich and it was not a comfortable ride for the pregnant lady. All the bumps in the road had made her sick many times during the trip and needless to say, she couldn't keep anything down.

They had arranged to stay with a lower nobleman in the outskirts of the city. They would leave most off their things there and find a family where they could operate from. The plan was to find the culprit of the kidnappings and then observe him for a while to uncover any others involved. The nobleman had only been informed that they would stay with him for a few days and leave their thing be at his manor.

''Lizzy, are you sure that you do not want to stay here?'' Ciel asked for the hundredth time. He was still not happy with her going with them, but at the same time it was quite reassuring to have her so close to them.

Lizzy looked at her husband. Her sweet, sweet Ciel. Always trying to protect her, not that she would have it another way. It was nice to know that he cared so much for her. Though she had been raised to obey her husband, she was equal to Ciel and she was sure not to let him down.

''Ciel, we are husband and wife now, so I will follow you to the end of world,'' She said smiling sweetly at him. ''Let us get to the manor I need to lay down.''

Later that evening they were sitting in their room, discussing the specifics of the plan. They had send Sebastian ahead to find a family that would let them stay. Ciel and Lizzy was to play the part of a poor, but happy, newly married couple and Sebastian would play Ciel's elder brother. They would need to work, but it would be nothing they hadn't done before. Lizzy's mother had been very determent to teach her daughter ever way of life, from the life of lords and ladies, to the poor farmers, so even she knew how to work.

Before they were about to turn in, Ciel called Sebastian.

''Go find a family that will let us stay, then come back and get us!'' He commanded.

''Yes, My Lord!'' The butler bowed and then he was gone.

Ciel turned back to Lizzy, who looked sleepily at him. ''Come, my dear, lest get some rest.''

They changed to their nightwear and laid down on the bed. It didn't take long for sleep to claim Lizzy and the last thing she remembered was Ciel wrapping his arms around her small frame, holding her tight.

* * *

**I probably should say, the only thing that happened 100% in this story is the manga, though I am borrowing bits and pieces from the anime as well as the musical. Here I'm borrowing a certain demon.**

**IMPORTENT: I have a major project coming, so I might not be updating for a while but I will not abandon this! I will probably be able to write again in about a month or so, as I have exams as well.**

**Caroline ^_^**

**Posted: May 15, 2012**


	5. His Wife: Working

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Two days went by before Sebastian returned with the news of a family willing to take them in. It was a farmer, his wife and their three children that lived there, so they would be happy for the extra help they could provide.

Thought they had already found a butler willing to work for them, they where more than happy to take them in as well. It would take them four hours to reach the farm and that was by carriage. Now they had to walk and it would probably take them the entire day to cross the same distance.

They decided to set out in the morning, as it was already late after noon which meant that they would arrive in the middle of the night and that was something Ciel wanted to avoid. Though it didn't happen often, there still were some attacks on carriages and he would not risk Lizzy or their child.

* * *

They reached the farm late afternoon and were greeted by the couple, who only allowed them to get their things placed, before they were sent to work around the farm.

Lizzy was to babysit the children while Ciel and his 'older brother' was sent to work in the fields surrounding the farm. They didn't see the other butler that day, he had apparently left to report to his master before they came.

Ciel really hated having to work, he would do it if he had to, but he would never like it. Though it did give him a lot of time to think and plan their course of action. He would have to make sure that damned demon did his job as he was supposed to. He had been awfully cheek lately and he needed to be reminded of who was the master and who was the demon. The day was ending and they were done with the work.

''Sebastian!'' He knew he didn't have to say it very loud as the contract would let the demon know it's master wanted it. But there had to be force behind it.

True enough, the demon appeared beside him a few seconds later. He looked just like always, perfect and not a hair out-of-place, even after a hard day of work.

''My Lord?'' The demon asked in a calm, cool voice and a small smile in the corner of his mouth. ''Have you gotten into troubles again?''

''Watch your tongue, demon.'' God how he wanted to strangle that demon. ''You are to follow the inhabitants on the farm, check out that missing butler. And, one last thing, you are to do my duties as well as you own.'' The young earl smirked at the demon, the angry demon. Sebastian's face darkened, clearly unhappy about the command from the earl. His eyes started glowing bright pink from his anger and Ciel could feel the pressure of the power the demon was releasing, he smirked knowing that the demon couldn't do anything to him.

The demon's lips became a thin line, then he put his hand over his heart and bowed deeply to the earl. ''Yes, My Lord'' The words dripped with venom but Ciel kept on smirking. Then the butler was gone.

Ciel didn't waste any time and went straight to the small room Lizzy and he was assigned to. As he entered, he saw Lizzy already laying in the bed. He hurried to get ready for bed laid down beside her.

''Ciel?'' A sleepy voice asked.

''Shhhh, just sleep, we will talk in the morning,'' he said and wrapped her in his arms. He had had a tiring day and all wanted was to sleep.

* * *

**Gomen, gomen.**

**I'm so sorry that I update so late, I lost the drive when the admins went off deleting stories, then I started school again and then some other shit happened. Again, I am so, so sorry.**

**Caroline ^_^**

**Posted: September 27, 2012**


	6. His Wife: On the Run

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I don't own Kuroshotsuji TT-TT**

* * *

Lizzy was running for her life as the red and orange flame lit up the night. She had never felt such terror as she felt right now, running from the farm.

The other butler had come back earlier. She hadn't seen him only heard the fight that followed when Ciel and Sebastian had discovered he was the other butler. She had seen a lantern approaching in the distance, but hadn't given it more thought. An enormous clash of something indescribable had sounded and she knew immediately that she had to get out of there.

Ciel had told her that if anything where to happen she were to get as far away as she could, as fast as possible.

* * *

Ciel had been working, or rather, Sebastian had been working and Ciel had sat and complained about the pig sty, when the other butler came home. Sebastian had sensed the demon at once and taken off to intercept him. Ciel had run out to see why his butler had stopped working and just as he had rounded a corner he was blown back by a powerful gush of wind and debris from the surrounding vegetation.

The sight that met him when he got back up was frightening for the ordinary person, but Ciel, being the earl he is, only raised an eyebrow. The demons had the entire front yard and was engaged in a fierce combat. They clashed, then jumped back. Sebastian to Ciel's side and the other butler a couple of yards away.

''My, my, look what the _dog_ dragged along,'' The voice was soft, yet full of hatred.

''Better than the vermin you keep, _Spider!_'' Sebastian retorted and went at him again.

''Cluade...'' Ciel breathed. He had hoped that he would never see that damned demon again, but it seemed that someone had helped him survive. Hmmm... Well he would have Sebastian look into it later. He turned his attention to the present problem just as a golden fork went past his head.

''Wha-'' He didn't mange to say anything else as he was carried away by his butler. ''Sebastian! Put me down!'' It was a bit awkward for a 17 year-old boy to be held bridal style by an adult, a male at that.

Sebastian dodged another hit from their opponent, jumped further back and let Ciel down. The butler then intercepted a blow with the Phantomhive silverware in his hands, making it possible for Ciel to get away to a safe distance. The earl turned back to the fighting demons giving his orders to his servant.

''Meirei da! Akuma Kuroodo korose!''

''Yes, my Lord.'' Sebastian answered.

Ciel turned back and ran through the approaching night.

* * *

About a mile west of the farm, there was a small lake that had been there for the last half of the millennium. It is a crater from meteorite that crashed. In the beginning it was regarded as witchcraft and nobody was allowed to go near it. As time passed people forgot about it and it was now a place where kids came in the summer to have fun.

At the moment a very out of breath young lady was sitting on the shore hoping that she would see her husband again. She looked in the distance, the flames lighting up the night.

''What have we here?'' A very feminine male voice sounded behind her.

* * *

**1 yard = 0,9 meters**

**Meirei da! Akuma Kuroodo korose! - This is an order! Kill the demon Claude! - This I got from the second musical, though, instead of Erik's name, it's Claude's.**

**Caroline ^^**

**Posted: October 29, 2012**

1. His Wife: Lunch2. His Wife: Enlightened3. His Wife: On The Move4. His Wife: Arriving5. His Wife: Working6. His Wife: On the Run


	7. His Wife: Safe

**Disclaimer: Well, it could be fun to own but I think it had rather leave it to Yana Toboso**

* * *

Lizzy looked at the shinigami with wide eyes,'' I know you! You're that gender-confused shinigami that keeps following Sebastian.''

Grell looked at her, taking in her state of person,'' and you are the brat's wife.'' He said disdain clear in his voice. ''What in the world have you been doing? You look most unattractive.''

Lizzy glared at him then she stuck her tong out at him. ''Well, we can't all look like the queen all the time. You try running for your life for an hour, then we will see how you look.'' Grell huffed and turned his back to her as if offended. ''I would never have to, as my Darlin' would come and save me~''

The young lady gave him a look that said, You seriously believe that? The silence continued as neither had any thing to say to the other. Lizzy looked towards the farm which was still illuminating the night. Grell turned to look the other way, feigning to be insulted.

Grell didn't like the silence though and as he had half an hour before his appointment, he might just try to kill some time with the little human. Though, before he could ask her anything she had already asked him a question. ''Why are you here anyway?'' At her question Grell turned around and looked at her.

''I'm here to see my Sebby-chan!'' he squealed as he did a little fangirl dance, ''and I have some souls to pick up around here.''

''It's not Ciel's, is it?'' the lady feared that he one day would be alone with Ciel six feet under. Sure she and their child would be taken care of, she would inherit the manor, but she knew she couldn't live without her Ciel.

''No, not his time yet. It's some farmer and his family.''

''That's good to know,'' a small smile crept over her face though she quickly lost it when she thought of the sweet family the had lived with. Before they could say anything they heard something approaching them.

''Ciel?'' Lizzy called.

''Lizzy, are unharmed?'' The voice of her husband sounded.

''I am fine, what about you?''

Ciel had managed to get right next to her and quickly embraced her, holding her close to him while making sure that she and their child was fine. ''I'm okay,'' he said as he let her go, but kept and arm around her.

''If you are here, were is my Sebby-darlin'?'' The male-acting-female asked.

Ciel felt like some had just dumped a bucket of ice water on him, when he heard the voice. He had hoped never to hear the _thing_ again, but he knew that with his line of work and what happened, it would be impossible to stay clear of the Reapers. But really, couldn't it have been one of the more levelheaded ones and not this _thing._

''He is fighting the other butler, who turned out to be Claude,'' he turned to Lizzy,''you remember the one I told you served the Trancy household? That's the one.'' Lizzy remembered him telling her of another noble that had a contract, though he should be dead according to Ciel.

''Reaper, why are here?'' He asked sternly, not at all happy about the fact that his wife had been alone with him.

''Hn, you are no fun. I'm here for my Sebby-chan~'' the reaper exclaimed happily before casting a quick glance at his watch. ''Well I have a job to and some people to meet, Ciao~''

''Please don't say that more of your lot is coming!'' This one was bad enough, more of them was just a nightmare.

''Only dear William and the Knox brat is here'' The red shinigami said. Well, it could have been worse.

''Are they like you?!'' Lizzy asked in horror.

''No, William is so upright it's insufferable and the little Knox is a rookie. He better not try anything with my Sebby-chan!''

That was it. Lizzy was completely convinced that this, man... erhh... woman... transvestite-thing was as mad as they come. Right from his high heels, bright red clothes and hair, to his long lashes. He belonged in an asylum.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**Caroline ^^**

**Posted: November 13, 2012**


End file.
